Saranghae, My target
by Spark2107
Summary: Seorang gadis biasa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dewa kematian. Rencanya yang dia buat membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sang target. Akankah dia bahagia dengan perasaannya pada sang target? Atau malah berakhir tragis?


Saranghae, My Target

Kim Jong Dae, seorang gadis biasa. Dia tidak memiliki kecantikan bak seorang model untuk di pertunjukan kepada dunia. Dia juga tidak memiliki sesuatu yang khusus untuk dipertunjukan kepada dunia, selain suara begitu jenius dalam hal bunuh-membunuh. Beribu taktik akan dia lakukan agar targetnya mati sesuai keinginananya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa setengah jati dirinya adalah seorang dewa kematian. Bahkan dirinya saja baru tahu ketika usianya 17 bahwa setengah dari dirinya adalah seorang dewa kematian. Bertahun-tahun dia harus membunuh, tak jarang dia harus membunuh sekelompok orang dan orang-orang yang tergolong orang baik-baik secara sadis. Saking ahlinya dalam hal bunuh membunuh dia sampai harus membunuh lebih dari satu orang dalam semalam termasuk hari ini dia harus membunuh 7 orang. Malam ini adalah target terakhirnya dalam hari ini dan dia akan menerima 'cuti' dalam waktu sebulan kedepan.

" Aish! Kenapa harus aku lagi? Akhir-akhir ini selalu aku yang menjalankan misi! " ucap gadis manis berwajah kotak dengan rambut di kuncir dua. Dia bernama Chen atau nama panjangnya adalah Kim Jongdae. Ya dia adalah gadis yang membunuh ibunya sendiri 28 tahun silam. Dia tidak berubah sedikit pun, sama persis ketika dia di bawa pergi oleh laki-laki bersayap gagak.

" Itu karena kau sangat jenius dalam membuat taktik, bahkan kau memegang rekor tercepat dalam menyelesaikan misi-misimu itu. " ucap gadis lain bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menemaninya dalam misi kali ini. Jika kalian bertanya tentang misi apa yang dijalankan oleh mereka berdua? Jawabannya adalah misi membunuh seseorang. Mereka terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya tetapi yang sesungguhnya mereka adalah dewa kematian yang dipuja-puja oleh manusia. Mereka akan membunuh seseorang jika ada yang menginginkan mereka membunuh orang tersebut. Sebagai imbalannya orang yang meminta membunuh seseorang yang lain harus menjadi pengikut dan pemuja setan. Jika kau menjadi pemuja setan maka ketika kau mati bukannya masuk surga atau neraka, kau akan menjadi makanan bagi raja iblis.

" Sepertinya misimu kali ini sangatlah mudah Jongdae! " Baekhyun terus mengamati seseorang yang akan menjadi target pembunuhan Jongdae kali ini. " Seperti biasa targetmu kali ini seseorang yang ramah dan baik hati. Kenapa seseorang sangat menginginkan orang-orang seperti dia mati padahal dia tergolong orang yang baik? " lanjut Baekhyun dengan memandang Jongdae yang termenung di sampingnya.

" Entahlah! Aku bosan kenapa selalu orang yang baik yang menjadi targetku? Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru! " rengek Jongdae. "Ah! Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau kali ini kita berduet? Mungkin itu akan sedikit menyenangkan jika kita membunuhnya dan menyiksanya bersama-sama " Timpal Jongdae dengan menjentikan jarinya karena ide yang menurutnya cemerlang keluar dari kepalanya.

" Sepertinya ide yang bagus! Sayang sekali sepertinya tuan Cho tidak akan menyukainya jika gadis pilihanya membunuh seseorang dengan bantuan orang lain " ejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun sesungguhnya sangat iri pada Jongdae karena Jongdae special, dia adalah gadis pilihan tuan Cho. Jongdae juga dilatih oleh tuan Cho yang sangat handal dalam membunuh dengan bringas. Tuan Cho adalah idola Baekhyun dia sangat ingin di latih oleh tuan Cho dan sayang sekali itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena sahabatnya ini..

" Ya, kau benar pasti tuan Cho akan menghukumku karena mempermalukannya. Tapi aku sangat bosan membunuh seseorang dengan hati yang sangat baik seperti targetku kali ini. " kesal Jongdae. Sebagai teman yang baik Baekhyun hanya bisa menghiburnya disaat-saat seperti ini. Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu.

" Jongdae-ah! Kau akan 'berhenti' dalam waktu satu bulan setelah misi kali ini bukan " Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias

" Hmm! Benar, misi ini akan menjadi misi terakhir sebelum aku 'berhenti' dalam waktu satu bulan. Memang kenapa? " heran Jongdae karena melihat Baekhyun bersmirk ria.

" Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang baru kepadamu Jongdae-ah! Aku akan memberitahumu misi pertamamu setelah kau berhenti membunuh dalam waktu satu bulan! Apa kau tidak penasaran? " Jongdae terlihat berpikir.

" Joha! Sepertinya ide yang bagus, Bekhyun-ah! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau misi pertamaku nanti? " Jongdae menatap baekhyun dengan penasaran. Baekhyun hanya bersmirk ria menanggapi pertanyaan teman atau sahabat satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

" Aku akan memberi tahumu setelah kau menyelesaikan misimu kali ini. " Jongdae hanya melongos menanggapi sikap sahabatnya ini.

" Aish! Arraseo, kau harus berjanji akan memberi tahuku tentang misi pertamaku nanti, arra! " Jongdae mengelurkan sayap gagaknya dan terbang menyuju targetnya. Tanpa harus menunggu lama teriakkan kesakitan mulai terdengar dari arah gedung sebrang yang mulai tadi di amati oleh Baekhyun dan juga Jongdae.

~ Other Place ~

Suasana malam di stadion Incheon begitu panas. Banyak orang berkumpul untuk melihat acara pada malam hari ini. Bukan! Bukan sepak bola tetapi acara konser yang dilakukan oleh salah satu artis yang tengah naik daun di penjuru dunia ini. Semua orang dari penjuru dunia berkumpul untuk melihat konsernya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, artis muda berbakat dan memiliki ketampanan yang melebihi rata-rata. Kebanyakan dari fansnya adalah wanita yang terpesona akan ketampanannya.

" Joha! Aku akan meyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua. Lagu ini adalah lagu terakhir yang aku nyanyikan sebelum kita berpisah. Kalian ingin mendengarkannya? " teriakkan dari fans Chanyeol menggema di seluru penjuru stadion Incheon. Sebuah gitar segera dia petik untuk memulai lagu ini.

(Goodbye Summer)

 _Gieokhae bokdo eseo tteodeulda gachi honnadeon uri dul  
beolseomyeonseodo wae geurido jeulgeowonneunji arasseo  
Geunal ihuro  
uri neul  
ssangdungi byeoljaricheoreom neon na naneun neoyeosseo_

 _Joreophagi jeonnal manhi uldeon neo  
Namjarago kkuk chamdeon neo  
Hago sipeotdeon mal motago  
Tteugeowotdeon geu yeoreumcheoreom annyeong_

 _Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum  
gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeum do apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Ye~yeah_

 _What do I say We didn't have to play no games  
I should've took that chance I should've asked for u to stay  
And it gets me down the unsaid words that still remain  
sijakhajido anko kkeutnabeorin iyagi_

 _Chukje majimak nal neoui noraedo  
Areunhan yeoreum badado  
Hamkkeraseo sojunghaetdeon mam  
Neujeoganeun bam haneulcheoreom annyeong_

 _Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum  
gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeum do apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye_

 _Baby oh no oh oh oh honjatmariraseo mianhae  
oh sasireun neol saranghae Yeah~  
Sumgigo itdeon oraen bimildeul  
Charari deulkyeotdamyeon neoreul pume anajultende~ ye yeahhh_

 _Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum  
gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeum do apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye  
chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Ye-yeah_

Lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol sukses mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari fans-fansnya. Konser yang digelar oleh Chanyeol berakhir tepat pukul 12.00 KST. Lelah yang mendera tubuh Chanyeol, tidak begitu ia pedulikan. Setelah dia berkendara sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya dia sampai di basemen apartemen yang dia tinggali. Setelah mengeluarkan barang bawaannya, dia menuju lift dan memencet tombol 7. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ketika dia melewati apartemen no. 0718, dia mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari dalam apartemen itu. Chanyeol tidak begitu menghiraukan dan terus berjalan dan sampai pada apartemen no. 0721. Karena begitu lelahnya, sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol langsung terlelap.

~ Come Back to Jongdae ~

" Mian, bukan keinginanku untuk membunuhmu tetapi seseorang menginginkanmu mati di tanganku " Jongdae kembali menancapkan pisau tepat di jantung orang yang telah mati. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menusukan pisau di tubuh sang korban. Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya, karena seseorang menginginkan orang-orang yang telah dibunuh Jongdae mati dengan begitu sadisnya. Jongdae terbang kembali ketempat Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun terlihat serius membaca sebuah buku berciri klasik dan biasa di sebut Blacknote oleh mereka para dewa kematian. Jongdae berniat mengageti Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai Jongdae-ah? " usaha Jongdae untuk mengageti Baekhyun sia-sia. Baekhyun sudah tahu rencana Jongdae bahkan sebelum Jongdae merencanakannya. Jongdae terlihat kesal. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Jongdae yang sedikit merajuk padanya.

" Kau merajuk Jongdae-ah? Kau marah karena aku tahu kau akan mengagetiku? " ejek Baekhyun.

" Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak tahu Baekhyun-ah? Sekali saja, Oh? " Jongdae memohon dengan wajah yang memelas.

" Mian! Aku tidak bisa! "

" Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengetahui rencanaku! Tidak bisakah kau membuatku senang dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu? " mohon Jongdae. Baekhyun tertawa dengan ucapan Jongdae. Dan membuat bibir Jongdae yang semula sudah mengerucut kembali mengerucut.

" Berhentilah tertawa atau aku akan membunuhmu Baekhyun " Ancam Jongdae. Bukannya berhenti Baekhyun malah tertawa semakin keras. Akhirnya Jongdae memukul punggung Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa.

" Arraseo! Ah matta! Kau ingin tahu bukan siapa targetmu nanti Jongdae-ah? " Baekhyun mengingatkan Jongdae akan janjinya. Jongdae mengangguk tanda setuju. " Apa kau tahu apa saja fungsi dari Blacknote ini, Jongdae-ah? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengangkat Blacknote miliknya. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap Jongdae yang masih ngambek kepadanya. " Kau bisa tahu siapa targetmu selanjutnya jika membaca mantra _'Dicite mihi qui est altera'_ maka kau akan tahu siapa targetmu selanjutnya. " jelas Baekhyun dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh jongdae. " Cobalah! Aku sudah mencobanya tadi " lanjut Baekhyun. Jongdae mngeluarkan Blacknote miliknya dan membuka pada lembaran kesekian dan mulai membaca mantra.

" _Dicite mihi qui est altera_ " ucap Jongdae dan tak lama sebuah cahaya keluar dari Blacknote Jongdae. Cahaya itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membentuk wajah seseorang serta data diri tentang seseorang itu. Cahaya itu mulai meredup dan hilang. tertulis di Blacknote Jongdae sebuah nama, Park Chanyeol. Yap! Sang artis papan atas yang tengah naik daun. Disana juga tertera dimana dan apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol. " 0721? Bukankah itu hanya berjarak 3 kamar dari kamar apartement targetku kali ini? " Jongdae bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh Baekhyun.

~ Pagi hari ~

'kringggg' 'kringggg' 'kringggg'

Bunyi alarm membangunkan Chanyeol. Artis muda dan berbakat dari agensi SM entertainment. Begitu Chanyeol terbangun, ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengecek jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Dia menghela nafas begitu tahu jadwalnya padat. Tanpa dia sadari dia sedang di awasi oleh 2 makhluk bersayap.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Jongdae-ah? " tanya Baekhyun sambil terus mengamati Chanyeol dari gedung sebelah.

" Hmm! Seperti biasanya, terlalu muda bagiku" ucap Jongdae dengan sombongnya. " Apa aku harus menggunakan cara yang lain? " tanya Jongdae pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun terheran dengan sikap Jongdae yang terlihat senang.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan? "

" Hmm! Aku akan membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku dan pada akhirnya aku membunuhnya dengan tusukan tepat di jantungnya. Bagaimana rencanaku bagus bukan? " Jawab Jongdae. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Jongdae. Apa yang dia rencanakan bisa berakibat fatal baginya.

" Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu? Bisa-bisa kau seperti Jonghyun sunbaenim. Kau tahukan cerita tentang Jonghyun sunbaenim? " khawatir Baekhyun.

" Kkokjonghajima! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya dan aku tidak harus mengorbankan diriku demi targetku ini kan? " jawab Jongdae enteng. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Memang bagaimana caramu membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu? " begitu kental rasa penasaran Baekhyun, entah kenapa dia merasa rencana Jongdae kali ini akan gagal dan berakibat pada Jongdae sendiri.

" Lihatlah nanti! " kembali Jongdae mengeluarkan smirknya. Jongdae tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

~ Keesokannya ~

Suara teriakan para fans Chanyeol menggema di seluru penjuru gedung SM. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil van dan mulai digerubungi oleh fans-fansnya. Sulit baginya untuk masuk gedung SM ini karena fans-fansnya. Begitu Chanyeol berhasil memasuki gedung SM, ia segera berlari kedalam lift. Jadwalnya untuk hari ini adalah latihan untuk konsernya nanti di Osaka. Begitu pintu lift terbuka di bergegas memasuki ruang latihan dance. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama yang diciptakan lagunya sendiri. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 KST dan Chanyeol menghentikan tubuhnya. Kaos yang dia gunakan basah kuyup karena keringatnya.

" Chanyeol-ah! Bersiaplah untuk pulang, kau harus beristirahat dengan cukup supaya nanti ketika kau konser tidak mengalami cedera lagi " ucap sang manager Chanyeol mengingatkan. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya begitu kelelahan karena latihan yang dia lakukan hari ini. Dia harus mempersiapkan konsernya kali ini dengan matang. Dia ingin sekali membuat fansnya yang ada di Osaka senang.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruang latihan dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja. Chanyeol begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan yeoja tersebut. Chanyeol merasa seolah-olah waktu berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepatnya.

" Gwenchana? " tanya gadis yang ditabrak oleh Chanyeol. gadis yang ditabrak oleh Chanyeol adalah dewa kematiannya. Yap! Dia adalah Kim Jongdae. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongdae saat ini, tetapi rencananya adalah mendekati Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya. Dan menabrak Chanyeol adalah salah satu bagian dari rencananya.

" Nn-ne? Ah! Nee, Gw-gwenchana " ucap Chanyeol dengan tergagap. Dia merasa gugup apalagi ketika dia mendengar suara Jongdae yang sangat merdu. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Jongdae bersmirk di balik senyuman manisnya.

" Joha! Kalau begitu, aku pergi terlebuh dahulu! " sengaja Jongdae meninggalkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu agar Chanyeol lebih terkesan kepadanya.

" Ch-chakkaman! Ka-kalau bo-boleh tahu si-siapa namamu? " Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tergagap. Tapi ini adalah kesempatannya untuk tahu siapa gadis yang menurutnya seperti dewi.

" Kim Jongdae imnida! Salah satu staf disini. Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-shi " Chanyeol terlihat terkejut. Mungkin dia terkejut karena Jongdae tahu namanya. Terlihat jelas kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. sedangkan Jongdae hanya terkekeh.

" Aku tahu namamu karena kau salah satu artis di SM entertainment dan aku akan menjadi salah satu staf periasmu nanti di Osaka lagi pula kau " ucap Jongdae.

" Ahh! Seperti itu! Hehehe! " Chanyeol meringis malu karena wajahnya terlihat idiot tadi.

" Kalau begitu akau pergi dahulu, Chanyeol-shi! Annyeong! " Jongdae segera pergi mememui Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum idiot, mengingat wajah Jongdae. Bahkan managernya yang mulai tadi memanggilnya tidak dia hiraukan. Hingga sang manager memukul kapalnya baru dia tersadar dan segera menuju apartementnya. Setelah malam pertemuan pertama Jongdae dan Chanyeol, mereka menjadi dekat. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol selalu memikirkan Jongdae ketika dia tidak bersama Jongdae.

~ Busan ~

Tak terasa konser Chanyeol di Busan hampir selesai. Chanyeol begitu senang melihat Jongdae lagi walau dia juga sering melihat Jongdae dimana-mana. Begitu konser yang Chanyeol gelar usai, Chanyeol segera menuju Hotel. Ketika di hotel dia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada Jongdae.

 _To : Jongdae_

 _' Hai, Jongdae-ah! Ini aku Chanyeol. Apa kau sibuk saat ini? '_

Tak berapa lama, ponsel Chanyeol begetar menandakan bahwa dia mendapatkan pesan singkat. Sesuai dugaan Chanyeol pesan ia dapatkan adalah pesan balasan dari Jongdae.

 _From : Jongdae_

 _' Sepertinya tugas untuk hari ini selesai, memang kenapa Chanyeol-shi '_

 _To :Jongdae_

' _Hanya bertanya. Bisakah kau menememaniku jalan-jalan? Aku akan menunggumu di lobi hotel'_

 _From : Jongdae_

 _' Arraseo, Chayeol-shi '_

Setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari Jongdae, Chanyeol segera mngambil topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Chanyeol begitu senang baru kali ini dia mengajak seorang gadis berjalan-jalan. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan canta pada pandangan pertama. Sesampainya di lobi hotel Chanyeol tidak melihat Jongdae. Mungkin dia belum turun, kira-kira itu isi pikiran Chanyeol. Selama 15 menit Chanyeol menunggu akhirnya Jongdae menunjukan batang hidungnya. Dengan dress berwarna pink pucat selutut dan rambut tergerai cukup membuat Chayeol kembali terpana. Tampang Chanyeol begitu idiot, mulut yang ternganga dan terus menatap Jongdae. Di dalam hati Jongdae terkikik senang melihat tampang Chanyeol yang terlihat konyol di matanya. Sesuai dugaan Jongdae sepertinya Chanyeol jatuh hati padanya.

" Chanyeol-ah? Chanyeol-ah? " Jongdae melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru tersadar ketika Jongdae sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya.

" Ah! Jongdae-ah kau sudah datang! Hehehe " cengiran bodoh kembali di keluarkan oleh Chanyeol untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Seluruh wajah Chanyeol memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga Chanyeol saking malunya. Jongdae terkikik melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah.

" Kemana kita akan pergi Chanyeol-ah? " tujuan Chanyeol mengajak Jongdae berjalan-jalan agar bisa menghabiskan malam terakhirnya di Busan bersam Jongdae.

" Kita akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman hotel ini, aku dengar pohon sakura di sini indah dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu " ucap Chanyeol. " Kajja, Jongdae-ah! " lanjut Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan Jongdae tanpa sadar. Jongdae pun tanpa sadar menerima genggaman tanagn Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan berbagai hal yang mereka bicarakan. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah saling nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Bahkan Jongdae untuk saat ini lupa dengan rencana awalnya. Mereka duduk di antara pohon sakura dan membuat moment yang romantis dengan gugurnya beberapa bunga sakura. Mereka saling bercanda, saling melempar lelucon yang menurut mereka lucu. Hingga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00 KST. Bertepatan dengan bunyi lonceng dari jam besar di taman hotel tempat mereka menginap Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan mencium Jongdae tepat di bibir Jongdae. Jongdae terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang mendadak. Mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa ada lumatan. Baekhyun yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari Jongdae dan Chanyeol berusaha menyadarkan sahabat satu-satunya. Chanyeol tersadar atas perbuatannya dan segera melepas ciumannya.

" Mian Jongdae-ah! A-a-aku tidak se-sengaja men-ciummu! Mian! " Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah. Chanyeol sangat ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di tengah lautan. Jongdae hanya membeku, tidak merespon satu kata pun dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin merutuki perilakunya yang tidak senonoh itu.

" Jongdae-ah! Jongdae gwenchana? " Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Jongdae. Usahanya sia-sia. Chanyeol kembali berusaha membuat Jongdae tersadar dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Jongdae dan usahanya kali ini berhasil. " Jongdae-ah! Gwenchana? " Tanya Chanyeol khawatir sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa bersalah mungkin dia mengambil first kiss dari Jongdae.

" Ah! Ne, gwenchana, Chanyeol-shi! Aku pergi dulu ya! Annyeong! " Jongdae segera pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepatnya tak seperti biasanya. Sesampainya di kamar, Jongdae harus mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dari Baekhyun. Bukan Jongdae namanya jika mendengarkan ceramah dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tahu Jongdae melamun dan bukannya mendengarkan ceramah panjangnya semakin marah.

" Jongdae-ah! Jongdae! KIM JONGDAE! " Baekhyun berteriak tepat di telinga Jongdae. Jongdae terkejut bukan kepalang. Berkat teriakkan Baekhyun tepat di telinganya membuat telinga dan kepala Jongdae terasa sakit bukan main.

" Baekhyun-ah! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak tepat di telingaku? Ini benar-benar sakit tau! " omel Jongdae dengan mengelus telinga kanannya. Baekhyun terkikik melihat sahabatnya memarahinya.

" Salah siapa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan dan sibuk dengan lamunanmu itu " balas Baekhyun dan memeluk Jongdae dengan sangat erat.

" Yakk! Lepaskan! Sesak tau! Yak! Byun Baekhyun " bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Baekhyun malah mempererat pelukannya. Setelah mendapat pukulan di lengannya baru Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongdae. Baekhyun kembali mengingat adegan ciuman Jongdae dan Chanyeol di taman.

" Jongdae-ah! Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol? " pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Jongdae membeku. Jongdae tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan selama ini ketika bersama Chanyeol. Jongdae hanya merasa nyaman begitu berada di dekat Chanyeol. Jongdae juga merasakan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan ketika Chanyeol menatap matanya. Jongdae selalu menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepadanya. Jongdae bahkan lupa rencana awalnya mendekati Chanyeol. " Jongdae-ah! Kau harus ingat Chanyeol adalah targetmu walaupun itu memang belum tentu. Tuan Cho belum memberi tahumu tentang target berikutnya bukan? Aku tidak ingin sahabatku satu-satunya harus terbunuh dengan belati pentagon hanya demi target yang di cintainya. " Baekhyun begitu khawatir mengingat ekspresi Jongdae yang begitu senang ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi. Dia begitu takut dan khawatir jika dugaannya benar.

~ 3 hari kemudian ~

Chanyeol terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini baginya adalah hari yang special. Hari ini Chanyeol akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Jongdae. Mereka berdua berencana untuk bermain di taman bermain hari ini. Mereka akan bertemu di depan taman bermain. Tepat pukul 08.00 KST Chanyeol tiba di depan taman bermain yang mereka janjikan. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, Jongdae pun tiba. Mereka memasuki taman bermain bersama-sama. Mereka begitu asyik bermain mulai dari roller coaster, rumah berhatu dan sebagainya. Mereka begitu gembira hingga tiba saatnya mereka menaiki bianglala. Jongdae begitu antusias melihat pemandangan dari bianglala yang mereka berdua naiki. Ketika tepat di puncak tertinggi, tiba-tiba bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti. Jongdae terkejut dengan bukit di depan bianglala yang mereka naiki. Di bukit tersebut terbentuk tulisan ' I Love You, Kim Jongdae ' dan juga ' Chanyeol Love Jongdae ' dari lampu kerlap-kerlip. Seketika Jongdae menengok kearah Chanyeol. dan lagi-lagi jongdae di buat terkejut oleh Chanyeol. Sebuah kotak berludru berwarna merah hati terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah cicin di hadapan Jongdae. Jongdae menatap mata Chanyeol tidak percaya.

" Entah sejak kapan kau mulai menguasai hatiku Jongdae " ucap Chanyeol dengan menatap Jongdae tepat di kedua bola mata Jongdae. " Jongdae-ah! Be mine! " lanjut Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Jongdae dan menggeggamnya erat. Jongdae tak percaya, dia begitu terharu dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Jongdae mengatakan iya. Mereka berciuman dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

~ Malam harinya ~

Jam berdenting menandakan sekarang tepat pukul 00.00 KST. Jongdae terbangun karena sebuah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang dia takutkan akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan pada akhirnya. Ketika Jongdae akan kembali tidur, dia melihat sebuah siluet yang membelakanginya. Jongdae tahu siapa siluet yang membelakanginya. Dia adalah tuan Cho yang membesarkannya selama 28 tahun.

" Aku tahu kau sudah bangun Jongdae-ah! Kini saatnya kau menerima 'tugas' pertamamu setelah cuti selama satu bulan lamanya. Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui siapa dia. Aku tidak peduli seberapa dekatnya targetmu dengan dirimu, kau harus membunuhnya. Jika kau tidak sanggup, aku yang akan membunuhnya Jongdae-ah! " Ucap tuan Cho tanpa membalikan badannya. " Kau juga harus tahu Jongdae-ah! Seorang target adalah Target. Ingat itu baik-baik Jongdae-ah. " lanjut tuan Cho sebelum menghilangkan dirinya. Jongdae begitu takut. Ya! Pada akhirnya dia harus menerima ' tugas 'nya menjadi seorang malaikat kematian. Dan targetnya kali ini adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

Jongdae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Jongdae bingung, apakah dia harus membunuh Chanyeol atau merelakan dirinya tertusuk belati pentagon. Jongdae tidak bisa membagi keluh kesahnya dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Jongdae tidak bisa mengecewakan sahabatnya satu-satunya dan juga tidak bisa membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Haruskah mimpi yang hampir setiap malam menghantuinya menjadi kenyataan? Jongdae tidak tahu.

~ Chayeol side ~

Sudah dua hari aku melihat Jongdae bertingkah aneh. Berulang kali aku memergokinya sedang melamun. Entah apa yang sedang dilamunkan Jongdae, yang pasti itu membuatnya tertekan. Aku juga bingung dengan sikap Jongdae yang terkesan menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman tulus darinya. Tidak seperti sekarang Jongdae tersenyum dengan terpaksa, itu pun jika aku yang meminta atau ketika aku berusaha melucu.

" Jongdae-ah! Ada apa? Apa kau memiliki masalah? Katakan padaku aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa. " akhirnya semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku, aku keluarkan. Aku begitu khawatir dengannya. Dia terlihat sedikit kurus dari 3 hari yang lalu. Nafsu makannya juga turun tidak seperti biasanya.

" Gwenchana, Chanyeol-ah! " jawabnya dengan senyum palsu yang tidak aku sukai. Aku menghela nafas dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya jika dia terus-terusan seperti ini?.

" Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku akan sangat senang apabila Jongdae ku berbagi bebannya dengan ku. " ucapku berusaha memancingnya supaya dia mau bercerita kepada ku. Jongdae hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin lebih baik membiarkannya sendiri untuk kali ini.

~ Jongdae side ~

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Aku sangat mencintainnya. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Tapi apabila aku tidak membunuhnya maka aku akan mendapatkan masalah dari tuan Cho. Apa yang di katakan Baekhyun waktu itu benar. Tak seharusnya aku merencanakan ini semua. Memang Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadaku sesuai rencanaku tapi kenapa juga aku jatuh cinta padanya. Huft! Apa ini karmaku karena telah membunuh ibuku sendiri? Tapi waktu itu aku tidak sepenuhnya salah bukan.

" Jongdae-ah! Ada apa? Apa kau memiliki masalah? Katakan padaku aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa. " ah! aku lupa jika sedang bersama Chanyeol sekarang. Aku pasti membuat dia khawatir lagi padaku.

" Gwenchana, Chanyeol-ah! " hanya kata itu yang bisa aku jadikan jawaban. Aku tidak bisa bercerita padanya. Aku juga tidak bisa membuat dia semakin khawatir padaku.

" Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku akan sangat senang apabila Jongdae ku berbagi bebannya denganku. " ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mengorbankan diriku seperti Jonghyun sunbaenim? Terbunuh dan menjadi debu karena tusukan belati pentagon?. Yap! Mungkin itu satu-satunya jalan. Chanyeol tidak akan terbunuh oleh tuan Cho dan juga dia akan lupa segalanya tentangku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri tanpa bantuan seseorang. Baekhyun! semoga dia mau membantuku. Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku harus meminta pertolongan Baekhyun.

~ Normal side ~

" Baekhyun-ah! kau ada di dalam? " Tanya Jongdae saat memasuki flat yang ditinggalinya bersama Baekhyun.

" Aku ada didalam Jongdae-ah! " jawab Baekhyun. Jongdae segera mendatanginya di dalam kamarnya. Terlihat Baekhyun tengah membersihkan pisau yang bersimbah darah manusia.

" Baekhyun-ah! bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? " Tanya Jongdae. Dia mengangguk tanda setuju tanpa melihat Jongdae dan hanya fokus membersihkan pisaunya. " Bisakah kau membunuhku dengan belati pentagon, Bakhyun-ah? " Tanya Jongdae hati-hati. Baekhyun seketika melihat Jongdae dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" APA KAU SUDAH GILA? BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMBUNUH SAHABATKU SENDIRI APALAGI DENGAN BELATI PENTAGON? " teriak Baekhyun kesal. Jongdae tau jika Baekhyun akan memarahiku apalagi menolak permintaannya ini.

" Baekhyun, tenanglah! Aku bisa jelaskan. Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol da-"

" MWO? CHANYEOL? MENYELAMATKANNYA? UNTUK APA? Seolma-? " bentak Baekhyun.

" Ne! Kau benar. Aku mencintainya, maka dari itu aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mnyelamatkannya " Ucap Jongdae dengan menundukan kepalanya.

" JONGDAE-AH! aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Jika kau jatuh cinta pada targetmu sendiri kau yang akan sengsara Jongdae-ah. Apa kau lupa perihal Jonghyun sunbaenim? Apa kau ingin berakhir seperti Jonghyun seunbaenim? Mianhae! Untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu " ucap Baekhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan Jomgdae. Tetapi sebelum Baekhyun sampai di pintu Jongdae kembali memohon padanya.

" Jebal Baekhyun-ah! kau tahu bukan jika cinta seorang dewa kematian hanya terjadi satu kali dan tidak akan berpindah ke cinta yang lain. Jika aku membunuhnya aku akan sengsara Bakhyun-ah! tapi lain ceritanya jika aku yang terbunuh Baekhyun-ah. Apa kau ingin aku sengsara dan terus merasa bersalah setelah membunuhnya, Baekhyun-ah? " Ucap Jongdae dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk tubuh sahabat satu-satunya.

" Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku menjadi sengsara. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa kehilangan sahabatku Jongdae-ah! " ucap Baekhyun dengan menahan tangisannnya.

" Arra! Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya untukkku Baekhyun-ah! " ucap Jongdae dengan menangis. Jongdae begitu putus asa, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan siapapun tetapi takdir berkata lain dan membuatnya memutuskan dia yang pergi. Mereka berpelukan hingga Jongdae mendapatkan telepati dari tuan Cho.

" Baekhyun-ah! aku harus pergi, kau harus membantuku Baekhyun-ah! aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya untukku.

~ Rumah tuan Cho ~

" Aku sudah memberikan misimu dua hari yang lalu, Jongdae-ah! tapi kenapa kau belum bertindak sama sekali? " ucap tuan Cho dengan membelakangi Jongdae. Jongdae tau kearah mana pembicaraan tuan Cho.

" Aku tahu tuan Cho! Beri aku waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi tuan Cho. " mohon Jongdae.

" Memangnya kau butuh berapa hari Jongdae? Tidak seperti biasanya kau membunuh targetmu dengan beberapa jam saja. " ucap tuan Cho dengan membalikan badannya dan menghadap kea rah Jongdae.

" Berikan aku waktu tiga hari! Aku berjanji kan membunuhnya dalam waktu tiga hari yang kau berikan, tuan Cho! " jawab Jongdae.

" Joha! Aku beri waktu tiga hari setelah itu, jika kau tidak bertindak setelah wajtu yang kita janjikan maka aku yang akan membunuhnya. " ucap tuan Cho dengan penekanan di kata-kata terakhirnya.

" Gamshahamnida, tuan Cho! Kalu begitu aku pergi " Jongdae pergi meninggalkan kediaman tuan Cho.

~ Apartement Chanyeol ~

Bunyi bel yang di tekan oleh seseorang mengema diseluruh ruangan apartement. Membuat orang yang menempati apartement tersebut terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Chanyeol yang menempati apartement tersebut bergegas membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih. Segera setelah membuka pintu apartementnya, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

" Kau tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu Jongdae-ah! " ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh Jongdae dengan eratnya. Jongdae yang dipeluk balas memeluk dengan erat pula.

" Arra, Chanyeol-ah! Mian, karena telah membuatmu merindukanku " balas Jongdae. " Apa kau tidak berniat menyilahkanku masuk, Chanyeol-ah! " sindir Jongdae. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan membawa tubuh Jongdae masuk kedalam apartementnya.

" Aku harus menghukummu Jongdae-ah! kau tidak boleh pulang untuk malam ini dan menemaniku " ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Jongda dengan eratnya.

" Arraseo! Itu memang rencanaku, aku akan menginap di rumahmu selama tiga hari. Boleh? " Tanya Jongdae dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

" Tentu saja! Selama tiga hari kedepan aku akan menghukummu! Jadi bersiaplah sayang! " mengetahui Jongdae yang berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Arraseo! Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang dan aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam. Pasti kau lapar sekarang " ucap Jongdae dan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Chayeol akhirnya menyerah juga dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya, membiarkan kekasinya mengeksplorasi dapurnya. Jongdae bergegas ke dapur. Setelah melihat keadaan kulkas Chanyeol yang di isi hanya ramyeon, kimchi, telur, makanan ringan, dan soda. Jongdae memutuskan membuat ramyeon untuk makam malam mereka. Begitu sibuknya memotong kimchi, Jongdae tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol berada dibelakangnya. Chyeol melimgkarkan kedua lengannya di pimggang ramping Jongdae. Pada awalnya Jongdae terkejut tapi dia sadar yang memeluknya adalah sang kekasih.

" Kau akan membuat apa sayang? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil mngecup leher jongdae dan sukses membuat Jongdae terkejut.

" Membuat ramyeon. Kenapa kulkasmu hanya berisi makanan ringan dan soda yang begitu banyak? Apa kau selama ini hanya makan ramyeon? Atau kau selalu memesan makananmu? " Tanya Jongdae dengan mengaduk ramyeon yang ada di panci.

" Ne! Aku tidak pernah memasak selain memasak ramyeon dan jika aku merasa bosan memakan ramyeon maka aku akan memesan makanan " ucap Chanyeol dan masih terus memeluk tubuh Jongdae.

" Apa managermu tidak pernah memarahimu? " Tanya Jongda lagi. " Selesai! bantu aku membawa ramyeonnya ke atas meja makan, chanyeol-ah! " lanjut Jongdae dengan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

" Tentu saja! Terkadang dia membawakanku masakan istrinya! " Jawab Chanyeol dengan membawa panci yang berisikan ramyeon buatan sang kekasih ke atas meja makan. " Sepertinya enak! Selamat makan! ". mereka berdua menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan saling bercanda tawa.

Jam menunjukan bahwa sekarang pukul 00.00 KST. Jongdae sedari tadi hanya memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tengah larut dalam mimpinya. Rencana Jongdae adalah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol selama tiga hari ini, sesuai janjinya kepada Tuan Cho. Setelah tiga hari ini dia akan menghilang menjadi debu dantertiup angina entah kemana. Keputusannya sudah bulat, rencana yang dia rencanakan membuatnya harus mempertanggung jawabkan resiko dari rencananya. Jongdae memutuskan untuk melihat bulan dari balkon apartement ini.

" Baekhyun-ah! keluarlah aku tau kau ada disini! " ucap Jongdae. Sesuai dugaannya, Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Jongdae.

" Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Jongdae? " Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Jongdae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Apa kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya? " tanyanya sekali lagi.

" Tidak akan! Karena aku harus menanggung resiko dari rencanaku ini " jawab Jongdae.

" Jongdae-ah, kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak akan mengorbankan dirimu demi targetmu! Apa kau lupa? " Baekhyun berusaha agar keputusan Jongdae yang semula bulat menjadi goyah.

" Arra! Aku tidak tahu jika akan berakhir seperti ini Baekhyun-ah! Jika aku tahu maka kau tidak akan membuat rencana seperti ini " ucap Jongdae. " Kenapa takdir melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa takdir tidak berlaku adil padaku? Seandainya aku tidak membunuh ahjusi itu, aku tidak akan menjadi dewa kematian seperti sekarang dan mungkin aku akan bebas mencintainya sekarang " tangisan Jongdae tidak dapat di bendung, dia begitu putus asa. Seandainya pilihanya bisa di ubah mungkin dia akan memilih menjauhi Chanyeol tanpa harus membunuhnya. Memang takdir tidak bisa kita hindari atau kita yang memilih karena takdir harus kita hadapi bukan untuk kita hindari atau kita ubah.

~ Pagi harinya ~

Chanyeol yang masih bergelung dalam kasurnya, terbangun karena aroma yang begitu harum. Saking harumnya aromanya hingga Chanyeol tergoda untuk mencari tahu darimana asal aroma harum tersebut. Ternyata aroma harum yang menggoda Chanyeol berasal dari dapurnya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk memasak untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol mendekati dan erusah untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, Chanyeol berhasil membuat sang kekasih terkejut karena perlakuannya.

" Kau sudah bangun, Chanyeol-ah? " tanya Jongdae yang tengah memotong sayur.

" Ne! Dapat dari mana kau bahan-bahan ini? Apa kau mencurinya? " Tanya Chanyeol heran. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah mengisi kulkasnya dengan sayur-sayuran atau bahan makanan lainnya selain ramyeon.

" Ne! Mencurinya dari tetangga! " jawab Jongdae ketus. " Tentu saja aku membelinya memangnya aku pencuri apa? " kesal jongdae dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol terkekeh karena Jongdae sedang merajuk padanya.

" Mian! Aku hanya bercanda, yeobo! " Chanyeol masih berniat untuk mengoda Jongdae.

" YAKK! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, menjijikan!" ucap Jongdae dengan segera menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus-menerus memanggilJongdae dengan panggilan 'Yeobo'.

" Sudah aku katakan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itukan! Kita saja belum menikah, kenapa kau memanggilku dangan panggilan seperti itu? " Ucap Jongdae kesal.

" Tentu saja, agar kita nanti terbiasa memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan seperti itu! " jawab Chanyeol dengan sok seperti guru yang sedang menjelaskan kepada muridnya.

" Oh seperti itu! Joha kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, Yeobo! " Chanyeol tersenyum penuh semangat sebelum- " Kau kira aku akan bilang seperti itu! Mian! Kata siapa aku akan menikahimu? " ejek Jongdae.

" MWO? Kau tidak mau menikahi artis setampan diriku? Kau akan menyesal nantinya! " balas Chanyeol dengan kenarsisan tingkat dewa.

" Ne! aku tidak akan menyesal, lagi pula di luar sana masih banyak yang LEBIH TAMPAN darimu! " Jongdae balas menggoda Chanyeol dengan menekan kata lebih tampan.

" Oh ben- MWO? Awas kau Jongdae-ah! aku akan mengejarmu dan menghukummu jika aku mendapatkanmu " ucap Chanyeol dengan mengejar Jongdae yang sudah lari menjauh darinya. Mereka saling kejar-mengejar mengelilingi seluruh ruangan diapartement Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia mengetahui sang kekasih tidak murung lagi walau dia tidak tau penyebab sang kekasih murung. Chanyeol berjanji akan selalu membuat Jongdae tersenyum dan akan selalu melindunginya tanpa tau dia akan segera berpisah dari sang kekasih.

Selama tiga hari Jongdae menghabisakan seluruh waktunya bersama Chanyeol. Pergi ke taman bermain, bersepeda, dan berjalan di sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han dan melakukan semua haldi lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pad umumnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Hingga waktu yang di berikan tuan Cho telah usai. Jongdae menghela nafas. Mungkin ini saatnya perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan. Jongdae akan pergi diam-diam meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah itu menghilang bagai di telan bumi, rencananya memang seperti itu tetapi tuan Cho tidak membiarkan rencana Jongdae menjadi kenyataan. Jongdae mendapat telepati dari tuan Cho lagi.

Setibanya di kediaman tuan Cho, Jongdae tidak melihat tuan Cho bahkan di ruangannya. Jongdae mendapat telepati dari tuan Cho _'Jika kau tidak mampu, aku yang akan melakukannya'_. Firasat Jongdae tidak enak dan segera terbang menuju apartement Chanyeol, dan dugaannya benar. Terlihat tuan Cho mengejar Chanyeol dengan sebuah pisau yang begitu tajam. Jongdae meluncur kearah Chanyeol dan menendang tuan Cho.

" KIM JONGDAE! BERANINYA KAU MENGHALANGIKU! " bentak tuan Cho.

" Mianhae, tuan Cho! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyakitinya! " balas Jongdae dan masih membelakangi Chanyeol. Jongdae lupa belum memasukan sayap gagaknya. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan adanya sayap gagak di punggung Jongdae.

" Minggir Jongdae-ah! kau tidak mampu membunuhnya, maka aku yang akan membunuhnya! " ucap tuan Cho emosi menyulut nafsu membunuh tuan Cho.

" Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! " balas Jongdae dan berancang-ancang untuk menyerang tuan Cho. " Cepat pergi Chanyeol-ah! " ucap Jongdae dan segera melancarkan aksinya. Jongdae berhasil melumpuhkan tuan Cho, dia memang tau dimana saja kelemahan tuan Cho. Ketika Jongdae hendak menusukan pisau yang biasanya dia bawa ke tubuh tuan Cho, dia terlebih dahulu tertusuk oleh belati pentagon milik Baekhyun. Jongdae melihat Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Baekhyun balas menatap balik Jongdae dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

" Mianhae… Baekhyun-ah! aku… memaksamu… melakukan… ini…" ucap Jongdae dengan susahnya. Baekhyun segera mencabut belatinya dan memeluk sahabat satu-satunya.

" Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Jongdae-ah! seharusnya aku berusaha mencegahmu untuk tidak membuat rencana itu dank au tidak akan menjadi seperti ini! " ucap Baekhyun dengan tagisan. Chanyeol yang melihat semua kejadian, terutama ketika Jongdae tertusuk. Segera berlari menghampiri Jongdae, dia tidak peduli siapa sebenarnya Jongdae dan akan berusaha menyelamatkannya.

" Jongdae-ah! Gwenchana? " Tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuh Jongdae ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol melihat Jongdae tersenyum melihatnya.

" Mianhae… Chanyeol-ah… seharusnya… aku… memberi… tahu… mu… siapa… aku sebenarnya…" ucap Jongdae terbatah-batah.

" Aku tidak peduli siapa sebenarnya dirimu, yang terpenting sekarang kita pergi ke rumah sakit " ucap Chanyeol dan akan membawa tubuh Jongdae yang sekarat pergi. Tetapi Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menangis, dia tau isyarat yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun. " Kenapa kau harus menusuknya jika tau dia tidak akan terselamatkan? " bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya dan hanya meangisi sahabatnya itu.

" Chanyeol-ah… ini… bukan… salah… nya… aku… yang… meminta… nya… melakukan… ini…" ucap Jongdae dengan meraih wajah basah Chanyeol. " Mianhae… Chanyeol-ah… Baekhyun-ah…" ucap Jongdae dengan air mata mengaliri wajah manisnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Jongdae berubah menjadi debu dan tertiup angin yang begitu kencang. Awan berubah menjadi mendung seolah-olah mengatakan turut berduka. Hujan sedikit demi sedikit turun membasahi bumi. Tangisan Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

" WAE? KENAPA KAU DATANG? KENAPA KAU DATANG JIKA KAU TAU AKHIRNYA KAU AKAN PERGI, JONGDAE-AH? " teriak Chanyeol terus menangisi kepergian Jongdae, dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Chanyeol terus menagis hingga jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Setahun kemudian ~

Tepat setahun kepergian Jongdae. Chanyeol sempat hilang ingatan tentang Jongdae selama kurun waktu satu bulan, dan selama satu bulan itu Chnayeol merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang pergi entah kemana. Hingga Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol memberikan Blacknote milik Jongdae. Ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya seketika ingatannya tentang Jongdae kembali. Semua ingatan tentang Jongdae sukses membuatnya menangis kembali. Dia menyesal sempat melupakan Jongdae, sang kekasih yang sangat dia cintai.

Hari ini, tepat dimana Jongdae pergi. Chanyeol mengadakan konser bertajuk _'I Still Remember You'_ untuk mengenang Jongdae. Konser yang di isi semua lagu yang di ciptakannya sendiri. Di akhir konser, Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul For Life.

" Malam ini tepat satu tahun dia meninggalkanku. Seseorang yang telah mengisi seluruh hatiku. Dia pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, walau dia tahu aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk mengenangnya. " _'Mianhae Jongdae-ah aku sempat melupakanmu. Aku memang kekasih yang buruk untukmu. Aku akan berusaha hidup walau setengah jiwaku telah kau bawa pergi. Jongdae, aku tahu kau mendengarkanku. Jongdae-ah Saranghae Yeongweonhi'_ Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar kesayangannya. Alunan piano juga mengiringi petikan gitar Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memulai nyanyiannya. Setitik air mata mengaliri wajah tampan Chanyeol ketika sang pemilik mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama sang gadis pemilik hatinya, Kim Jongdae.

(For Life)

 _Cheonsaui eolgullo  
Naegero watdeon miseuteori neoran ongi  
Ne gyeote meomulmyeo  
Neol saranghal geu han saram narani_

 _Chuun gyeoul achimdo  
Jogeum oeroun jeonyeokdo urin yeogi hamkkera  
Eodumeun neoran bicheuro bakkwieo  
Tonight mideul su eoptneun gijeok_

 _Oneul neoreul kkok ango  
Giving you my heart and soul  
Neon salmui jeonbuya For Life  
Dasi taeeonandaedo nan neo animyeon an doel iyu  
Cheon gaeui maldo bujokhal deuthae For Life_

 _Jichigo himdeul ttae  
Gidaego sipeun keun saram dwae bolge  
Eoril jeok kkumkkudeon  
Seonmul gadeukhan Christmas Tree gateun sarami_

 _Salmiran gin hamoni  
Geu ane nogeun uriga deo areumdawojige  
Chimmugeun neoran [Sehun] Chimmugeun neoran  
Noraero bakkwieo Tonight [Sehun] Noraero Tonight  
Nan pyeongsaeng deutgo sipeo_

 _Oneul neoreul kkok ango  
Giving you my heart and soul  
Neon salmui jeonbuya For Life  
Oh dasi taeeonandaedo  
Nan neo animyeon an doel iyu  
Pyeongsaengeul neoman barabogopa_

 _Modeun ge swipjin anhgetji  
Jikyeojul geoya For Life  
This Love This Love  
Yeongwonhi kkeutnaji anha_

 _Oh Never gonna let you go  
Giving you my heart and soul  
Neon salmui jeonbuya For Life  
Oh dasi taeeonandaedo  
Nan neo animyeon an doel iyu  
Pyeongsaengeul neoman barabogopa  
Na pyeongsaeng neoman barabogopa For Life_

*THE END*


End file.
